A Love Made For Dreams
by Marla1
Summary: Rini never knew her love for Helios could cause problems between two worlds but she will soon find out that all love has its costs
1. The Perfect Dream

Hey guys,  
Hope you enjoy this one it IS SO MUCH BETTER than my other R/H fan fic. Please Read and Review.  
Marla1  
  
A Love Made For Dreams  
  
"Princess wake up." Jeniessa said poking her head into the princess's room.  
  
~~~~~~~Rini's Dream~~~~~~~  
  
"I have to leave you love, someone's calling. Don't worry I will be back I promise." Helios said tightly embracing Rini in a kiss.  
  
"I don't want to wake up and not have you there, Helios I want to be with you forever." Rini leaned in for his embrace again and he hugged her back.  
  
"I know love me to but someone is waking you up. I will see you later bye my love. I promise I will come back to you, I love you.  
  
"I love you." Rini was saying but was stopped by his gentle kiss.  
  
"I know love"  
  
~~~~~End~~~~~  
  
"What do you want?" Rini asked the girl at her door.  
  
"I was told to wake you up. You need to be down breakfast soon the princes have started arriving."  
  
"Ok, tell her I will be down soon. Oh how I am going to love today" She said with sarcasm in her voice.  
  
After she closed the door and Rini got up and started for the bathroom when she stopped and looked out her window. Carriages were parked outside the castle.  
  
"Oh crap, stupid princes following me around asking for my courtship when I... oh my gosh" She complained at the wall as she hit her head against it.  
  
She got undressed and into her already drawn bath. As she got into the tub she could smell the scent of roses and chocolate. She smiled and started bathing herself.  
  
It took her longer than usual to wash herself because she had to be careful of all of the love bites and bruises from her night with her love. Helios had been careful not to go to far, he told her that there were something's that should be done only when a girl was wed. Rini did not care she trusted Helios with all her heart.  
  
Once she got out of the bath she towel dried herself and decided not to dress in her princess dress that day or in a dress for that matter. Instead she pulled out her midnight blue capris and her blue tank top with a Pegasus on it.  
  
"Well at least I am going to be comfortable in the clothes I am wearing." Rini said as she looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
Then she walked out the door and down two flights of stairs and into the breakfast room.  
  
"Oh and here she is..." Serenity started to say but she stopped after seeing her daughter's choice of clothing.  
  
Serenity noticed that there was something different about her. She was smiling. Also she had small marks on her neck and some bruises, Serenity didn't know where these had come from.  
  
"Good morning." Rini said as she sat down in between Hotaru and Rei avoiding the princes like the plague.  
  
"Rini interesting choice of garments today" Her mother said with an underlying tone of hostility.  
  
"Why thank you mother" That was all she said throughout breakfast to anyone even though the princes and everyone around her were vying for her attention.  
  
She was lost in her own thoughts about the night before. 'He finally came back' she thought to herself.  
  
"Well I am done here I will be up in my room if anyone needs me" Rini got up quickly, hardly eating a thing and almost ran up to her room.  
  
She got into her room closed the door and flopped down on her bed in a daze. A minute later Mina came up to her room and knocked on her door. When she didn't answer Mina just walked in. She saw Rini lying there in trace. She had a smile on her face.  
  
This was not usual lately for the young princess because she had been depressed. To see a smile on her face was a relief for Mina.  
  
Mina walked over to her niece and sat down. Rini immediately sat up and looked at her. She had that twinkle back in her eye.  
  
"Hey Rini whats up?"  
  
"Nothing Mina why do you ask"  
  
"Your actions today, I mean your smiling, you haven't smiled in forever. I mean what ever happened I am glad it did but I want to know what happened." She said hugging Rini.  
  
"Mina promise not to tell anything to anyone if I tell you, promise"  
  
"I promise, come on tell me what happened"  
  
"Well" Rini's smile was so large it filled up her whole face. "Helios came back into my life"  
  
"Oh my gosh finally, tell me what happened, eeeh that is so cool!!"  
  
"Well I was laying in a field in Ellison crying because I missed him so much and he came over to me. He sat down and he lifted me up so that I was leaning on him. I nestled my head into his chest hugging him and crying he just sat there and hugged back."  
  
"So then what happened did he explain why he left?"  
  
"Well kind of. He said that my parents had forbid him to see me. So they sent him on mindless, trivial journeys leading to nowhere so he couldn't see me. He also said that it hurt him so much to see me sitting there crying so he didn't care anymore so he came over. So we made out throughout the fields, I was so happy and so was he. Mina alls I want to do is sleep so I can be with him. I don't and won't ever love anyone else." Rini's eyes filled up with tears. "I hate the idea of this damn ball its not fair. I ONLY LOVE HELIOS" Rini rested her head on Mina's shoulder and cried.  
  
Mina (being the goddess of love) saw that spark and that twinkle in the princess's eyes of true and undying love for him.  
  
"Rini, its ok, you don't have to love any of them. I can see it in your eyes and in your heart. You are madly and deeply in love with Helios so don't worry I will try to keep the guys off and away from you"  
  
"Thanks Mina, I just want really want to know why mom and dad told Helios to never see me, don't they know I love him."  
  
"I don't think they do but soon enough they probably will."  
  
"Mina do you think they will ever let me be with Helios?"  
  
"Even if they don't you will find a way. Now I must go and help with the ball. Don't worry about the ball you'll be fine. Rini promise me one thing." Mina said getting up and heading to the door.  
  
"What Mina"  
  
"You'll smile a lot more and you wont be depressed."  
  
"Ok Mina" Rini said getting up and hugging her before she walked out of the room.  
  
Once Mina was out of the room Rini walked over to her dresser and sat down. She sat there day dreaming about her lover when she saw in her mirror a Prince come walking into her room.  
  
Rini spun around yelling, "What in the hell are you doing in my BEDROOM" She walked over to him and tried to shove him out.  
  
He instead pushed her back. He had a smirk on his face "So this is what her royal highnesses room looks like"  
  
She tried to slap him on the face telling him to get out but he instead grabbed her arm and shoved her onto her bed.  
  
"Let me go or I will scream even..." Rini yelled but he put his hand over her mouth.  
  
"Hush my little bunny this wont hurt a bit, hey you might actually enjoy it." he said as he started to try take off her shirt, she struggled so he hit her.  
  
Before he could get her shirt completely off a foot met with the malicious smirk on his face. 


	2. Helios, you came

Hey guys,

Ducks head to avoid the sticks and rocks sorry I haven't updated. Ok so there I was stupidly overworking myself my junior year, BUT HEY IT ALL PAID OFF. I had to focus on school and nothing else but I got into the Milwaukee School of Engineering so it all paid off. Ok so now it's my senior year and I now have time to write. Please if I haven't lost my readers, please read it and review. I will also be asking your guys opinions on some aspects of the story to see which way I will write it in some of the chapters (not this one I think). THANKS!

Marla1

Helios paced around his room, wondering what he would do about his love.

_Look at how much she has grown up, not only physically but emotionally and mentally. God, she's even better then before. I LOVE HER so much, but what is going to happen I am in the same boat as she. Parents and their arranged marriages, god its SO STUPID._ He thought to himself. _Screw this, I am going to go to her room now_ he decided. With that he grabbed his necklace and transported to her balcony window.

He looked in to make sure that no one was in there. To his shock and horror he saw a guy slap, and push Rini on to the bed. Helios slammed open the window and rushed over.

"Hush my little bunny this wont hurt a bit, hey you might actually enjoy it" he said as he started to try take off her shirt, she struggled so he hit her.

Before he could get her shirt completely off a foot met with the malicious smirk on his face. He fell down to the ground grasping his face. Helios walked over and picked up by the shirt. He sent a punch at Helios but he had the upper hand and blocked it. He shoved him against the wall.

"YOU ASSHOLE HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THAT" he screamed at Prince Coffer.

"Get the fuck away from me, and LET me go. You have no right here and I could have you…"

Helios's glare stopped him, also the fact that Rini stood up and placed her hand on Helios's shoulder.

She calmly said "Helios let him go, I want to speak with him".

The peaceful calm tone of her voice was enough to send shivers up even Helios's spine.

He let the boy down from the wall but blocked the door.

"Do you know what we do on the moon to rapists? No I guess you wouldn't. Be afraid be very afraid. Because guess what they will believe me over you any damn day of the month. Now "she turned to Helios" Helios I need you to step out on the balcony, it would look really, really bad if you were in here and since my parents aren't your biggest fans."

"Yea I think that would be a good idea." He said walked over to the window, he stepped out and into the shadows of the balcony area.

"SOMEONE GET IN HERE NOW!" she yelled pinning him against the wall.

Jeniessa poked her head into the princesses room. She saw Rini standing there with a prince pinned up against the wall, her shirt partly off.

She ran over to Rini "Princess what happened?"

"Go get someone in here, a sailor scout preferably, he tried to rape me." Tears were running down her cheeks.

Jeniessa ran out of the room and almost ran into King Endyimonion (HELP HELP ME SPELL IT PLEASE PUT IT IN THE REVIEW).

"King, Princess Rini is up in her room and she needs to see you. Prince Coffer tried to rape her"

Endyimonion skipped every four steps vaulting up the stairs, when he reached the landing he yelled back down at Jeniessa "Go and get Sailor Jupiter, NOW".

He ran into Rini's room and wanted to tear the head off of the boy whom his daughter had pinned against the wall. He walked over to her right as Jupiter ran into the room. She grabbed the boy by his collar and took him to the ground.

Endyimonion, seeing that Lita had the boy taken care of, he walked over to Rini who was putting back on her shirt. She turned to him, he thought she was going to come over to him and cry but she instead glared at him.

"Rini, what…" he started to say but she cut him off.

"I cant believe you two" she said addressing him and her mother who ran into the room. "You two say we want what's best for Rini, when really it's what is best for your damn treaties. You let people in here that you don't know, people that try to rape me. And you run off the one person who makes me happy. You run him off WHY I WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU'VE DONE THAT BECAUSE I AM SO MAD AT YOU TWO RIGHT NOW THAT I CAN BARLEY SEE STRAIGHT." She quickly wiped the tears that formed in her eyes.

"What do you mean Rini, who makes you happy because we want you happy?" Serenity lied.

Rini looked up at the ceiling gathering the words she was going to say. She looked down at them "Don't act stupid, think about it King and Queen, think really, really hard. Now if you will excuse me I am tired and I want to go to sleep." She walked over to the door and opened it motioning for them to leave. "Now!"

Lita took this as her cue, she lifted him up by his collar and dragged him out the room.

"Rini please close the door we need to talk to you." Serenity said.

"Please just go, I am very tired now and would like to go to sleep." She said monotonously.

"Good night, we will talk about this in the morning." Endyimonion said dragging Serenity out of the room.

Rini quickly closed the door behind them and ran over to the window. She poked her head out to beckon him in. Her heart sank when she didn't see him out there. She went to close the window but was stopped by a hand.

"Love." Is all he said stepping into her room, she turned around and hugged him.

"You came. Thank you so much, oh god I was so scared." She looked up at him, he wiped the tears that had formed in her eyes.

She leaned up kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her for the first time in a long while and deepened the kiss.

"Air" she said reluctantly breaking the kiss. "That's better" she returned to kissing him.

The stood there for at least five minutes embracing each other in torrent of kisses.

Finally Helios broke the storm, he looked down at her taking in her beauty. She smiled at him, making his heart melt a little more.

She broke the embrace and walked over to her closet, "I am going to change into my pajamas, if you want to stay you can, I don't think anyone is going to come in here and bother me." She walked behind the changing curtain and changed into a star and cloud spaghetti strap tee shirt and pants pajama set.

Helios was walking around her room looking at everything. He looked at her dresser and saw her jewelry box sitting there. He opened it and saw to his surprise the locket that he had given her for her thirteenth birthday. He picked it up and opened it, he saw a picture that they had taken before he left. He closed it and placed it back in the jewelry box. He turned around when Rini tapped him on the back and looked down at her. She smiled and led him over to her bed. She lifted the covers and crawled under them, Helios followed in suit wrapping his arms around her. She let the covers fall back on them; he tightened his grip on her.

"Helios don't ever let me go again please" she said turning to face him.

"I will never my love." He leaned down and kissed her.

She nuzzled her head into his chest and fell asleep.

There was a knock on her door in the morning. When no answer was given the door slowly crept open.

OMG who is it that is going to walk in? ok so there it is hope it was worth the wait, oh and by the way if I don't update in the next week E-MAIL me at I am really forgetful sometimes. MARLA1


	3. Gone and Closer Together

Ok so here it is the next installment in the A Love Made Only for Dreams, the story is going to take a kind of turn starting in this chappie and going into the next.

ENJOY

The Sailor Scouts reluctantly left the room where the prince was being questioned. Endyminon pushed them out telling them to GET SOME SLEEP. Mina walked to her room thinking about what had happened that day with Rini and Helios. She smiled when she thought about the look in the princess's eyes when she told him about the dream she had.

"That's so sweet" she said to herself as she walked into her room.

She plopped down on to her bed, thinking about what had happened were the King and Queen really that bad, had she put up that shield not to see it, she was going to have to work on that. Rini wasn't going to stay, she was going to leave, Mina knew this, she wasn't going to stay and live with her parents anymore.

She laid her head down on her pillow and had two arms wrap around her, "what's wrong honey" Jamie asked snuggling up against her.

"Nothing, I am just happy for Rini." She said turning around and snuggling into his chest, she fell asleep instantly.

"Helios I love you so…" Rini started to say but was hushed by a kiss.

She broke the kiss to sit down in the meadow, she pulled him down with her and she was the one who initiated the kiss this time. By the time they stopped Helios was straddling over her, he stopped the kisses and looked down at Rini. She stared back at him with a huge smile on her face, she reached up and pushed hair out of his face.

"I don't want to go back there Helios I don't want to. I don't want to ever leave you. I cant stay there, I don't want to ev…"

He leaned down and kissed her, he tickled her sides with his free hands.

Out of breath she squealed, "Stop, I'll do anything, just stop

"Anything" he breathed in her ear.

She smiled mischievously "Anything".

Mina got up slowly, not wanting to wake up Jamie, he had been up for most of the night on duty around the palace.

He eyes fluttered open when the balls of her feet hit the floor, "Mina why are you getting up so early you need to rest" he asked pleading with her to get back to bed.

"Jamie I will come back but I want to go and talk with Rini before her parents have a chance to, there are some things I wanted to discuss with her. I will be back" she leaned down whispering in his ear, "then you promised me some relaxation and I want a back massage."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, and skipped out the doorway, she headed down the stairs to the kitchens first, she knew that Rini was a morning person when presented with food and with caffeine.

The head chef greeted her "So what is it you need today Venus?"

"A platter of chocolate pancakes, some bacon, and a carafe of chi tea on a tray."

"Not a prob, just a minute I need to collect it" he said walking away and grabbing all of her requested food stuffs, he brought the tray over and handed it to her, "Enjoy Venus."

"Thank you Joanah." She grabbed the tray and walked back up the stairs heading up to Rini's room.

She reached Rini's floor setting the food on the floor and knocked on the door. When there was no answer, as she expected she slowly opened the door. She leaned down and grabbed the tray then kept on pushing open the door. She turned to face the bed and saw nothing, not a body, nothing.

_She didn't leave already, damn it Rini I wanted to talk to you and… well I guess it was her choice, but where in the hell could she have gone_ Venus thought to herself, she walked over to the dresser and set down the tray. She found two notes, one addressed to her and the other to her parents.

Hers read:

_Dear Mina:_

_I know that you are probally wondering where that damn girl ran off to. I wanted to let you know that I am safe and will be happy for the rest of my life here. I am NOT EVER coming back, so you can tell them to go to hell for all I care. I am fed up with the torture that I have received on account of their "treaties" and "peace talks", I just want a normal life, or as normal as I can get. Please don't tell them any of this, destroy the letter if you really do care about me._

_Signed_

_Rini Chiba_

_PS:_

_I will contact you later if I get the chance to!_

"She left, finally" Mina said ripping up the letter and setting it aflame with a flick of her hand.

An instant after the little flame disappeared Endyminion rushed into the room.

Mina turned around with a worried expression on her face, "King I came in here this morning to talk with her and she was no where to be found. I found this" she thrust the note into his hand, "I think she is gone, read the letter please we must find where she has gone."

He slid his finger under the wax seal, and pulled out the letter. He quickly scanned it with his eyes, "Get the Scouts up and ready we got to Elision, if its war they want then its war the will get."

A/N

Hehehehehehehe…

Ok so I am sooooooo sorry for not updating my muse has had me focused on other stories, I am going to try to post more often, and I will try to get my stories up online. Hope you liked it (and if you did the pretty button that says submit review would like to become your best friend), please R&R!


	4. Free Fall

Helios was so happy lying with Rini in his arms. But he seemed to become more

and more saddened as he lay there. Their situation had no solution that could be seen; it

felt like they were falling down a great chasm with no end in sight. He wanted this

moment to last forever… but it would not. And they had to figure something out. He

knew that he couldn't leave her side; it would tear him apart, and would destroy them.

He couldn't and wouldn't do that. But what could they do? This question kept floating

through his mind.

Rini also lay awake, thinking and wondering of their future. Would they be able

to be together, or would it all end in tragedy like many great romances in history. She

didn't want to run, but that seemed like the only feasible plan. What else could they do?

Could she sit at endless balls and parties with men like Prince Coffer trying to weasel

their way into her life? The only thing these men wanted was power, and marrying the

Princess of the Moon would give them ultimate power over everyone and everything.

They did not care about her, or her heart. Power, selfishness and greed were their

motivations. That was why she would not give up Helios for the world. He loved her for

her, for her heart, and for her charm. Not for power or for tangible gains. He got her

love and her heart, and that was more then enough for him.

"I wish that we could get away from all of this. I JUST want to be with you, that

is all. Is it extremely selfish of me, why should I compromise my heart and soul for

power? Why should I not get to choose the person I will be with for the rest of my life?

Why does everyone else get to, but because I am royalty I don't? Is all choice taken

away for power?" Rini thought aloud.

Helios stared down at her, "Its not selfish, Love, its want, its need, its love. I

don't care if I am selfish in saying that I want to be with you forever. I will give up

everything just to stay like this forever."

"We have already left but there is nowhere to run that they can't find us! Not even the

past can harbor us from their watchful eyes." Rini exclaimed, "I don't know, I don't

know, I don't know… but I do know I want to go, I want out. I don't want to ever be

here…" she could not hold back the rush of tears, she felt so helpless.

Helios pulled her closer to him, tears wanted to flow out of his eyes also. This

was so frustrating and so stupid. He kissed the top of her head, and just let the gate of

tears down.

After a while a warm feeling started to envelope them, pulling them from their

frustration. Suddenly they were transformed into a strange outfits and a Pegasus was

leading them onward. Though they were not walking, still wrapped in each others arms,

they moved following this mysterious creature to where ever it lead them to.

They were falling, and not slowly like a feather. But hard and extremely fast, the

air was zipping past them, they had to do something quick. Helios grabbed on to Rini, at

least if they were to die, they would die in each others arms.

Rini looked down and said over the howling of the wind, "hold your breath in

about five seconds".

Helios did not have time to look down, he only did as she said and held his

breath. They hit the water with a loud resounding splash and dove straight towards the

bottom. Thankfully the pool it was not that deep, but not too shallow. Immediately they

started swimming towards the surface, trying desperately to get the much needed air.

Helios was the first to break surface, he got a breath of air and swam back under, right as

Rini broke the surface.

Manelin quickly brought his horse to a halt when he saw these two figures falling

through the sky. He walked over to the pond and unsheathed his sword.

"And who might you two be?" he bellowed pointing his sword to the woman.

"Wont you let us out of the water, so we do not freeze to death." Rini asked.

Taken aback by this, he lowered his sword and backed away a bit then raised it in

a stance, "What is your business?"

Helios quickly swam over to the edge and clamor up the rock to get to the land.

He reached down and helped Rini up from the water.

"You have not answered my question what is your business here? Why did you

fall out of the sky…"

"Kind sir if you would shut up maybe we could tell you why we are here." Rini

said trying to wring out some of the water that had collected in her outfit.

"Excuse me…" he was taken aback by her bluntness and could not really form

any more words.

"Now please do tell me, where exactly are we?" Helios walked up closer to the

man.

"Don't get any closer" He raised his sword, "you are in the Edanthalin Planes."

"Edanthalin Planes, I have never heard of them before" Rini said walking up and

grabbing Helios's hand.

"Who are you?" Manelin was extremely confused.

"Who exactly are you?" Rini asked.

"I am Prince Manelin of the Faris Royal Family." He stood proudly, never letting

his sword sway from its striking position.

Rini pulled Helios back a couple of feet and said, "what just happened, we are in

my room and next thing we know we are here. And look at he way he is dressed"

Manelin was dressed in leather armor, a steel shield, and his sword, "its like right out of

old English tales, like Beowulf and Lord of the Rings. What is going on here?"


	5. A New World

Yes people I know what the hell just happened in the last chapter, well lets just say when I said the story was taking a turn it's a big one. Read back over the summary, I will give one clue its not elision that they are fighting! BTW Please everyone give a round of applause to my beta, Roguesenshi, she is reading over theses making sure they make sense. THANKS TO MY BETA SHE RULES!

Have fun with the next installment on A LOVE MADE ONLY FOR DREAMS!

Marla1

"Take me to the King and Queen now." Darien told the guard

The guard followed his order with out question, if the king wanted something he got it. The guard came back five minutes later, "The royals will see you now, before I take you in would you like…"

Darien shoved past the servant aside and walked in, flanked by the inner scouts and his wife, "WE need to talk."

Cameron looked at the irate king and yelled, "WHERE is my son?"

"I have a note from them." He spat as he showed Cameron the note.

"WHAT?"

Damita handed Rini a towel and some bath scents, "Sorry about my brother, he can be a bit tight wound sometimes."

Rini laughed, "Yea I understand, my family is like that. So can you tell me more about this prophecy that your parents were flipping out about?"

She looked at Rini strangely, "Flipping out?"

Rini laughed, "Have a fit over. You guys treated us like demi-gods…"

"Well you are, well at least its is prophesied that you will help us get through this horrible time that we are having. We can talk more after your shower, we don't need you catching a cold."

Rini stepped in, and handed her wet clothes over the barrier to Damita. She carried them away to the laundry area. Rini finished her shower, wrapping herself in the soft warm towel she stepped out to find Helios sitting there holding her clothes.

"Hey beautiful. So these people are a little crazy."

"Just a little… now I would like to change and well your holding my clothes." She walked over to him.

He looked at her innocently, "Oh you mean these. I now see why you would need them."

Rini laughed and kissed him, while he was distracted she grabbed the clothes and broke the kiss, "Thanks cutie." She walked back behind the screen and changed.

Helios was standing right there in the opening when she walked out. She ran straight into him, he stepped back so that way they wouldn't fall and wrapped his arms around her.

Rini let out a yell not expecting him to do that causing three guards to run in, Rini laughed as she saw them with arrows poised, "Its ok guys I just wasn't expecting him to do that." When they walked out she looked up at him, "you're a goober you know that."

"yea I know. So do you think you like it here?"

She leaned her head against his chest and sighed, "I love it here. Its going to be different, but it seems like they need our help and are willing to let us… well be us."

"Yes, the crazy ones we are. They think we are so crazy."

Rini smiled, "Well of course we are crazy, we're in love."

Manelin walked into the room, seeing Helios lean down to kiss Rini he turned away, "I'm sorry if I am interrupting something…:

Rini laughed breaking the kiss, "No you didn't…" he turned back to them, she added, "You would know if you had."

He blushed for a quick second, but the quickly recovered, "If you two are ready I will show you around the castle, Damita will accompany us."

Rini whispered something in his ear he reluctantly let go of her.

Rini walked over to Manelin, "Ok but one thing can you try and get that stick out of your ass?" she walked out of the room to find Damita doubled over in laughter.

She looked at Rini and smiled, "Girl I like you I really do." Helios and a very embarrassed Manelin walked out of the room after finishing their conversation.

Rini locked arms with Helios as they walked through the complex of rooms and hallways. Helios unlocked their arms and snaked his arm around her waist, Manelin was extremely shocked at this.

Damita looked at his face and elbowed him, "They are in love brother."

"That's what love is?"

Helios acknowledged that he needed someone to talk to. About an hour later after a scrumptious lunch made by Ole the chef for the complex, Damita suggested that the ladies should go to the Jewelry maker and the clothes fitter.

Rini smiled and turned towards Helios smiling, "SHOPPING, so much fun. Will you boys be ok alone?"

Helios stopped and tipped Rini over stealing a kiss, she smiled at him knowing the answer, "Of course you two have lots of fun, get a dress like the one Damita is wearing, ok?"

She leaned in and whispered things into ears, Damita and Manelin couldn't hear this but seeing Helios's expression it looked like something good.

The girls walked off in the direction animatedly talking about their favorite clothes and jewels.

The guys got some cold berry cream and sat down to talk and take a break.

Manelin boldly asked after a minute of cream, "So you and Rini?"

"What about us, I heard your comment before…"

"I'm sorry if the comment…"

"You can make all the comments you want, it doesn't bother either of us. And yes that is what love is, well kind of that's our love. My love for her is not just in her looks because that's not where loved should be based on but in all of her. Her craziness, boldness, crazy way she twirls her hair when she is reading, her faults, her accomplishments and for who she is. There does need to be physical attraction but it should be being with the person that makes you happy and giddy. I enjoy doing simple things with her. My heart yearns for her smiles and her looks and for her touches. I stay up at night to just watch her sleep. I can see my life ahead in the future with her. I cannot wait till the day we can be together, really together, and not be harassed by anyone about each other. I cant wait for the day that we can have our family and just try and live a normal life. Me and my love, happy and together. So why do you ask about that?"

He all of a sudden got extremely nervous, and stuttered, "I… I…um…"

"You can confide in me, or in Rini we wont blab to your parents. Hell I wouldn't want them to know some of the stuff you could share with me… but the ultimate question is do you want to share and confide?"

"Yes but…" he sighed and continued, "it just I don't really know all about this love stuff…"

Helios interrupted, "Is there somebody we should steer the direction of this conversation towards?"

He blushed and started to stammer, "Um… no not really…"

"Its ok, you can share this if you don't feel comfortable at least tell me kind of about her and her life."

"Her name is Arin, and we are really good friends of sorts…"

"How is that sorts your either friends or not… like you like her or you just want to be friends."

"I don't know, I have not really thought about this because my parents have been bent on getting me fit to rule, and I don't know what their thoughts about women and marriage are. We've never really discussed it?"

"You're how old, eighteen and you haven't thought about marriage or even women?"

"I've thought about it but I don't know what would happen. See Arin is of a lower status, see her parents have worked in the castle all of my life. Her mother, Ardin, was my nanny, so we grew up together, kind of. She has been my best friend and I have started feeling lots of things about her. Helios, I have no clue what to do, or what to say or how to act around her. Its so confusing, I have no clue what to do?"

Helios patted him on the shoulder in reassurance, "its ok don't worry about it. That is natural, god that is the way that I feel about Rini the whole entire time, Manelin I am going to have to recommend that you talk to my significant other about how to approach her. I can give you lots of tips and suggestions and recommendations and just help you. Cause it's a little daunting in the beginning. But let me tell you something it seems like you really like her, with the way you are talking about her. Just talk to Rini, she will know how to do it a bit more tactfully then me, she knows all about that stuff."

"What do you mean more tactfully?"

"I would say just walk up and kiss her… but that might be a little too abrupt."

Manelin laughed, "That is a little too…"

"Me yea I know."

"But would Rini be willing to help..."

"Yes, she would… just ask her. I can let her know about the situation and she'll start the conversation if that is easier?"

Manelin thought about that for a minute, "Could you talk to her about it first and then I will?"

"Yes I can…" they continued talking through about their worlds and order another cold cream.

Rini went in to the changing room, to try on a dress, when she came back out she found Damita talking with a woman.

She walked up, Damita noticed and introduced them, "Hey Rini this is Arin, she is my bro and my friend."

Rini reached out and shook her hand. When their hands disconnected, Rini got light headed. She took a couple of steps back and fell down to the ground and started to black out…"

A/N

Yes alas I must leave you with a cliffie, sorry about not updating I've been trying to have a life and go to school but alas my reviewers have reminded me to update. This chapter has been heard to get out because it is so tricky and I don't know what to give away this early and what to keep secret. BUT ITS coming along, please keep reading and reviewing I like to hear what you think! No its not just fluff, youll find out about the prophecy and what they are to do!

Yes they are not at war yet you will understand, they are not going to war with Elision, it will be against this world. Ill explain later in the chappies what exactly that letter contained and all that jazz, I hope this was good! AND the names have meaning if you look them up it will start to make a bit more sense, just search for baby names and plug it in!


End file.
